


A Deeper Sleep

by caramarie



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Consent Issues, M/M, Self-Drugging, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramarie/pseuds/caramarie
Summary: Hinata and Komaeda have to share a room; Komaeda takes advantage – or thinks he does.





	A Deeper Sleep

Komaeda’s cabin had been trashed in the last big storm. The roof had turned up halfway across the island, and people were still finding his belongings in strange locations.

That was bad luck. On the other hand, it had been followed by Hinata grudgingly agreeing that Komaeda could stay in his cabin, so maybe it was good luck after all.

If so, Komaeda wasn’t sure which this current situation was. Hinata had thrown off his blankets in the night, lying splayed across the bed in a childish manner – except for the front of his boxers being tented up by his erection. And Hinata was sound asleep; he had no idea.

It would have been best if Komaeda pretended he hadn’t noticed. He could finish getting ready, have breakfast, go about his day; save them both the embarrassment. That would have been best.

Hinata, asleep, looked completely harmless. Defenceless.

Komaeda should have left him alone.

Komaeda stepped closer to the bed, and he skimmed his hand over the front of Hinata’s boxers, feeling his cock twitch under his palm. Komaeda snatched his hand back, watching Hinata’s face. Did his eyelids flutter a little? Maybe, but he didn’t wake. He slept on, with no idea what Komaeda was thinking.

How much could he get away with, Komaeda wondered? And he got up onto the bed.

***

When Hinata woke, it felt like he were still dreaming. A pleasant dream – someone’s warm wet mouth wrapped over his cock, their tongue working at the head. That was a dead giveaway something was off, because Hinata’s sex dreams were never that nice. They were frustrating or occasionally disturbing.

Probably he should be disturbed right now. But it felt far too good, and he didn’t want to ruin that by waking up properly. It made sense, in Hinata’s half-awake state: he would go on sleeping … and whoever it was could keep on doing what they were doing, their tongue drawing hot patterns against his skin. If he woke up, that would go away. That was the logic his brain made.

But when he thought he was going to come, his balls drawing tight … he did peek open his eyes. Just for a moment. Just long enough.

He wasn’t really surprised, that it was Komaeda. Who else would it have been? It _was_ a surprise that Komaeda hadn’t realised he was awake. There was no way Hinata could have come like that and been dreaming. No way.

Komaeda licked his cock clean, and tucked him back in his boxers. Hinata had no trouble then, falling back asleep, his body feeling soft and heavy. He could think through the repercussions later. Or never. Just let it go.

He fell asleep before he remembered that he still had to share his room with Komaeda until they finished the repairs to his cabin.

***

Komaeda had really done it. He’d gotten away with it, bringing Hinata off while he slept. The taste of Hinata’s come in his mouth proved it.

Komaeda backed away from the bed, and sunk to his knees beside the wall. He wanted to laugh, but he couldn’t laugh; he held his hand against his mouth to stop himself. He’d actually done it. And Hinata had no idea.

He couldn’t laugh. He slipped his hand into his own pants, around his own stiff cock. He’d gotten so worked up just from the act – the swell of Hinata in his mouth, the taste of his skin. And the knowledge that this just proved how terrible he, Komaeda, really was. Assaulting Hinata in his sleep. Wanking over it while he was still in the same room. And intended to share a room again the next night, when Hinata had no idea what he’d done.

It was too much good luck to have gotten away with, he knew. He was going to have to pay for it sooner or later.

If it could only be just a little bit later …

He came in his hand, pathetic as he was.

And wondered. If Hinata was such a deep sleeper, was there anything more he could get away with?

***

When Hinata woke up for the second time that day, Komaeda had left, his bedding already neatly folded.

Hinata tried to tell himself that he was only remembering a dream. It was just a weird early morning sex dream, and no way would Komaeda take advantage of him in his sleep …

Okay, maybe that point wasn’t quite convincing. But regardless, he was going to have to act as if he believed it, because otherwise that begged the question – _why hadn’t he told Komaeda to stop?_

Best not to dwell on it. He went about his day as usual – helped with the repairs, cleaned up after meals. Drifted off, occasionally, remembering Komaeda’s mouth … and then jumped rapidly back to his senses, to the real world.

At night, they got ready for bed as if nothing untoward had happened.

Maybe it was a dream.

Maybe he just wished it wasn’t.

***

Komaeda waited for Hinata to fall asleep.

It seemed to take longer than it had before, but perhaps that was the anticipation. His sad, sick anticipation.

Eventually, though, Hinata’s breathing slowed, and he seemed to drift off. Komaeda sat up and listened, for a bit. It was too dark to really watch him, although Komaeda would have liked that too.

Hinata trusted him. He had to trust him, to let him sleep beside him like this. And here Komaeda was, planning to betray his trust again. That was how pathetic people were. You couldn’t have love, but you still sought it out. Even a twisted simulacrum of love was better than nothing.

Komaeda leaned against Hinata’s bed, and he brushed back Hinata’s hair. It was softer than he expected, fluffy from washing. Somehow, that knowledge seemed as intimate as it had been to suck him off.

He waited. Hinata’s breathing didn’t change. Komaeda pressed a kiss to his lips, lingered a moment. No reaction.

He really was asleep.

Komaeda sighed. It wasn’t that he wanted to get caught. But it was so typical of Hinata – he was so determined to think the best of people that he didn’t even realise when someone was planning to molest him.

He kept one hand in Hinata’s hair, moved the other under the blankets, to grope Hinata through his boxers. His cock was soft, but Komaeda could fix that. Even if Hinata would have never, ever let him do it while awake, his sleeping body didn’t care.

***

When Hinata woke up, Komaeda had his hand on his cock and his head on the pillow next to him. Not facing him, or maybe he would have seen Hinata’s eyelids flutter in the darkness.

Hinata was tempted to let himself wake up properly. And he would … what? Push Komaeda away. Climb on top of him and maybe punch him, maybe kiss him. Hinata couldn’t be bothered making the decision. Not right now, when Komaeda’s hand felt so good. Deciding whether he should be mad, or turned on … that was too much trouble. He’d just stick to this dozy half-sleep. Pretend sleep.

Komaeda’s breathing was ragged. _He_ wasn’t pretending. Hinata wondered if he could get away with turning his head … people moved when they slept, right?

But maybe he wasn’t that good an actor. It was hard enough, lying there, not moving into Komaeda’s hand. He didn’t want Komaeda to stop.

It was hard, to come and not make a noise. He felt sure his breathing would give him away, but maybe Komaeda was too worked up himself to notice.

Komaeda pressed a kiss to Hinata’s temple, his lips moist, and Hinata kept still. He noticed, almost lazily, the sound of Komaeda jerking himself off.

Hinata could have helped with that. But not while he was asleep. And there were some acts you couldn’t pretend to sleep through, certainly not naturally …

That was a bad train of thought to go down.

Komaeda did not come silently. Hinata was almost disappointed – if he hadn’t already been awake, that sharp moan, right next to his ear, might’ve woken him.

But Komaeda clearly thought he was a deeper sleeper than he was.

He kissed Hinata’s head again, by his hair. And Hinata almost felt guilty, pretending that he didn’t notice.

Funny, that Komaeda should be the one to do this, and Hinata the one to feel guilty.

***

This couldn’t last.

Even if his luck kept, and Hinata didn’t wake up, they were going to finish the building repairs, and Komaeda would have to go back to sleeping in his own room. He couldn’t rely on another typhoon coming along to cause such convenient damage any time soon.

Was it better or worse, to have gotten away with what he had? Did it even count for anything, if he could just have well have dreamt it?

Maybe it was bad luck that Hinata hadn’t woken after all.

***

The trouble with getting any – if it even counted, when you had to pretend you were asleep the whole time – was that it just made you think about sex all the more.

Watching Komaeda eating breakfast, imagining the things he could have been doing with that mouth. Komaeda wasn’t allowed to help with the repairs any more, after the last time – but he was around nonetheless. Offering to bring them drinks. Offering other things.

The dumb plan Hinata came with was definitely a plan from the Hinata side of his brain.

Before dinner – making sure Komaeda was well in earshot – he asked Tsumiki if she had anything to help him sleep.

‘It’s not that I have trouble getting to sleep,’ he said. ‘But I keep having these really vivid dreams, and then I wake up. Have you got anything that would help?’

‘It’s best not to interfere with your natural sleep …’ Tsumiki said. ‘Could I ask what the dreams are about? If you’re having, um, emotional troubles …’

‘Nope,’ Hinata said, ‘no emotional troubles. I just want something that will knock me out for the night.’ He said it cheerfully, as if this were a normal request.

Tsumiki took some convincing – and he ended up with advice from everyone _but_ Komaeda on how to manage his ‘dreams’ – but in the end she went and got him a small pack of sedatives.

Hinata looked for Komaeda, when he took them. He didn’t try to meet his eyes, but he wanted to see his reaction.

Komaeda had gone pale, staring at Hinata. But his cheeks were very flushed.

Hinata didn’t meant to meet his eyes. When he did, Komaeda startled and left.

***

Hinata knew.

How long had he known? Had he been awake the whole time, luring Komaeda into touching him? That was silly. Hinata wasn’t that conniving (conniving enough to ask Tsumiki for sleeping pills) and there was no reason he would have wanted Komaeda, so obviously … he’d woken up part way and been so embarrassed by the situation that he’d let Komaeda finish him off, out of pity.

That didn’t make sense either.

And why had he kicked up the big fuss about getting sleeping pills? He couldn’t have meant it the way it sounded. Like an invitation.

Maybe he’d just wanted to confuse Komaeda, in which case he’d managed it. Score one to Hinata.

When they got ready for bed, Hinata said, ‘Tsumiki said it should take about twenty minutes to kick in.’ And he took the pill, staring at Komaeda the whole time.

‘What do you think you’re doing?’

Hinata just smiled. A thin smile. And he collapsed onto the bed, not bothering even to get under the covers. ‘Good night, Komaeda.’

Twenty minutes. This was crazy. What end could Hinata possibly have in mind? Was it meant to be some sort of test? In which case, Komaeda was going to fail miserably. He’d be a brutal disappointment.

After the twenty minutes were up, Komaeda laid on the bed next to Hinata, their bodies touching. He held his hand to Hinata’s face, rubbed his thumb over Hinata’s lip. No response.

Of course, now he knew Hinata was a liar and a cheat.

He kissed Hinata, parting his lips with his tongue. Hinata was unresistant, unresponsive.

If he’d known, why hadn’t he said something? What sort of petty revenge was this? Letting Komaeda do whatever he wanted … was Hinata actually a pervert?

He supposed they were both perverts in that case.

He tugged down Hinata’s boxer shorts. Fondled his cock. Hinata certainly did a very good impression of sleeping through. Maybe the drugs were helping.

Komaeda wet his fingers, and he circled them up against Hinata’s hole. Hinata certainly couldn’t pretend to sleep through this.

Did Hinata jerk a little, when Komaeda’s fingers entered him? Komaeda watched him, but he couldn’t tell. He kept on going, stroking his fingers in and around Hinata’s entrance.

Hinata couldn’t be faking this. There was no way.

Komaeda wanted to do it. His cock was already half-hard, just from touching Hinata, but he wanted more. And Hinata was letting him get away with it.

He spat on his fingers, to keeping loosening Hinata up. Hinata was letting him do this. Hinata wanted him to do this.

When he entered Hinata, he couldn’t help but moan. It didn’t matter – if Hinata could sleep through a cock up his ass, he could sleep through a little noise. He felt so good, pressed tight around Komaeda’s cock, and Komaeda almost didn’t want to move. But he couldn’t help himself – and that felt even better. Thrusting into Hinata, his pliant body … it felt so good; he felt so good.

Komaeda found he was saying that out loud, without meaning to. It didn’t matter. Hinata couldn’t hear him. He could say anything and Hinata wouldn’t hear him. Tell him how nice it felt to fuck him, how hot and tight he was. How much Komaeda loved him. And he did love him, beyond reason and sense.

Komaeda hated how much love he had for him, still.

He came hard, his cock buried deep in Hinata’s ass, the feeling spreading in waves across his whole body, so good he could have wept. Maybe he was weeping.

He didn’t want to pull out. He rubbed Hinata’s cock with one hand, getting him had. He wondered what it would feel like to be inside Hinata when _he_ came.

He wanted to find out.

He wanted Hinata to wake up, and he wanted to find out.

***

‘You made a mess,’ Hinata said, when he woke the next morning.

There was come on his stomach, come leaked out of his ass, come on his _face_. He remembered a little bit, like a dream; Komaeda fucking him and Hinata feeling too heavy to do anything about it. He didn’t remember the rest.

Komaeda was lying on the bed next to him. He turned his head when Hinata spoke, and looked him up and down. ‘Who’s fault is that?’ he said.

‘You’re putting this on me?’

‘ _Oh, Tsumiki,_ ’ Komaeda said, ‘ _I keep having these dreams._ ’ He didn’t sound anything like Hinata. ‘Who would’ve guessed you were such a good actor, Hinata-kun?’

Hinata flushed.

‘Not than I can complain, can I?’ He had an expression like he was surprised by that, like he thought he ought to be able to.

Hinata looked away from him. ‘Maybe next time,’ Hinata said, in a mumble, ‘you could just ask.’

‘What was that?’

‘Nothing.’ Komaeda had heard him, he knew. ‘I’m going to have a shower.’ He got up, and scrubbed his face with his hand. ‘Geez, Komaeda.’

Maybe, in the cold light of day, Komaeda looked a little abashed. He was still in Hinata’s bed.

‘You should have a shower too,’ Hinata said. And they should change the sheets. And …

Komaeda was looking at him, wearing a strange half smile that was almost a smirk.

‘That wasn’t an invitation,’ Hinata said, and went for the bathroom door.

It wasn’t a no, either.

He left it in Komaeda’s hands.


End file.
